


Motorcycle

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon, Canon-ish, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: The Doctor and Rose must escape soldiers with guns. On a motorcycle.





	Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> goingtothetardis said: Motorcycle. Nine/Rose. Any rating. 
> 
> This is a short little romantic-ish ditty that has morphed into a Tumblr-prompt series. I blame you all.

“Hold on tight!” the Doctor shouted over the roar of the engine.

“You know how to drive a motorcycle?” Rose demanded even as she straddled the machine, some almost-futuristic looking thing, and held onto the Doctor’s waist.

Not that holding onto his waist had been her plan. There were other handholds. She pretended to not see them. And the Doctor didn’t complain.

Maybe he hadn’t seen the convenient handholds, either.

Settled as comfortably as she could be with angry soldiers racing after them and ray gun/laser blaster thingies missing them with incredible convenience and yet increasing closeness, the Doctor peeled away.

He did, however, manage to look over his shoulder and give her one of his patented stupid ape looks she had hoped he’d transfer to Jack now that the man traveled with them. The Doctor had transferred that look to Jack. Apparently, he just hadn’t completely done so.

“Nine hundred years old, me. Time Lord,” he added with even more stupid-ape-emphasis. “I think I know how to drive a motorcycle. Lot simpler than the TARDIS and I fly Her just fine.”

Rose snorted and forcibly turned his head back round to face the road. Well, dirt path at the moment. “You ‘lost’ the TARDIS’s manual and by your own admission failed your driving test! I think I have a right to ask.”

The Doctor growled something she couldn’t understand, what with the wind and the engine and the still-shouting guards, but continued facing forward and didn’t let up on the accelerator.

“I’ll show you what I can do,” he promised in a louder voice.

Rose grinned and rested her head on his back. “Promises, promises.”

But she whispered the words, confident he couldn’t hear—even with Advanced Time Lord Hearing—and grinned into his leather jacket.

The Doctor heard. And lifted a hand from the handlebar to rest over her folded ones. Just for a moment, barely a beat of his hearts. If only…


End file.
